European Patent Application 0161393 by O'Handley (1981), entitled “Low Magnetostriction Amorphous Metal Alloys”, discloses Ni—Co-based alloys bearing, among other elements, Mn, P, and Si, that are capable of forming ultra-thin magnetic objects that are partially amorphous. Specifically, all alloys that included Mn had to also include Co, as the objective of the invention was to achieve magnetic materials, and Co is the only element among those included that would make the partially amorphous material magnetic. The magnetic materials can only be formed in the form of ultra-thin ribbons, splats, wires, etc., as they require ultra-high cooling rates (on the order of 105 K/s) to partially form the amorphous phase.